Across The Stars
by TheJediCowgirl
Summary: Luke Skywalker is 17, he has a girlfriend that he loves more than anything. But there is something she hasn't told him.   This is also my version of A New Hope
1. The Unbreakable Bond

She hated being away from him. He was her everything, whenever they were forced to be apart she sat silently in her room. Luke Skywalker was her best friend, and her true love. She loved him more than life itself.

"Dakota, I'm home." A familiar voice filled the silence, and she shot out of her room.

She almost fell over herself running out of her room. The hope that Luke was back flowed into her , and made her all warm inside. Her heart fluttered, and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, it's just you." She sadly said to Ben Kenobi as she ran into the kitchen. He was an old family friend, and she had lived with him ever since her mother died.

"How was your day?" He asked in the warmest voice, usually this would sooth her, but not today.

"Ok." She looked down to the sand dusted floor, she was a terrible liar.

"Still waiting for Luke?" He said as he looked out the half circle window that was placed next to them. Tatooine's twin suns were setting, and painted the sky bright ribbons of scarlet, yellow, orange, and fuchsia.

"Yes." She said, and tensed up at the sound of his name.

"He'll be here soon, he's probably sneaking out of his uncles house." He assured her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and walked back into her room.

Luke had been away for three months, but it had felt like light years to her.

She looked out her window at the two suns. Anxiety flooded into her, and she paced around her room aimlessly.

Suddenly something clicked inside of her. Something deep down tugging at her heart to look out the window. She looked, and saw the silhouette of a person getting out of a land speeder. Warmth filled her to the core, like getting into a hot steaming bath. It sent her spine tingling, and she ran outside.

Ben couldn't ask where she was going because she ran so fast, he just looked out the window and watched.

"Luke!" Dakota squealed.

Luke ran for her too.

He rapped his arms around her and swung her around. "I've missed you so much." He said while kissing her deeply.

"I've missed you more." She cried, and buried her face in his chest. She felt so safe, she wished this moment would never end.

She leaned in slowly to kiss him, but he rushed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply and lovingly. Over and over and over again.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." She smiled, and hugged him.

…...

They walked inside, her arm hooked around his.

"How's it going Ben?" Luke asked the old man, he was a good friend of his, even though Uncle Owen didn't want him hanging around him¾ or Dakota for that matter¾.

"Same as always, how was your trip?" Ben asked in reply. He couldn't help but smile at the way Luke looked at Dakota. There was nothing but love and passion in his gaze.

"Very.." Luke searched for the right word "very boring." He and Dakota sat down on the sofa and he put his arm around her "The most exciting part about it was watching my Uncle's overly joyful looks at the machines."

Ben laughed softly. "I think I'd better head off to bed. See you two in the morning." He walked off to his room.

"Come on, I think it's time for us to go to bed too." Dakota grinned.

…...

They laid down on her bed that was barely big enough for two people. Luke put his arm around her, and she moved in closer.

Dakota laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, she wasn't trying to sleep, she just wanted to soak up this moment, it was so perfect.

Luke slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you. So much." He whispered slowly.

She opened her eyes, and peered lovingly into his beautiful blue ones, they were the color of a stormy ocean.

She placed her hand on his cheek, and gently and slowly pulled his flawless face closer to hers, and she kissed him deeply. "I'll never let you go."

Luke kissed her over and over again.

…...

Dakota woke up the next morning to the heat of the twin suns baking her back. She was laying top of Luke, but he didn't seem to mind. He grinned as soon as her deep brown eyes opened.

"'Morning sleepy head." He smiled as he rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She breathed, and kissed him.

She flopped over and off of him, she giggled because he frowned like he didn't want her to get up. She stood up and stretched. He did the same.

Luke suddenly looked at the clock on her wall. "Blast it! Uncle Owen's going to kill me!" He turned back to Dakota. "I have to go, I'll be back later though."

He kissed Dakota tenderly, and ran out of the house.


	2. Not Home Anymore

Luke ran into the dome on his Uncle's farm, and found his Uncle waiting for him with a look on his face that made Luke tremble in fear.

"Where have you been?" Owen shouted.

Luke kept quiet and just looked down in shame. "I.. I was with Dakota." He said gingerly.

"All night!" He shouted even louder.

Luke nodded.

"Lucas Skywalker!" He screamed, Luke had never heard his Uncle¾ or anyone for that matter¾ say his full name. He knew he was in for it. "Did you sleep with that blasted girl?"

The trembling, scared boy had had enough. "Don't you _ever_ talk about her that way again!" Luke snapped.

"Did you?" He shouted, but quieter this time.

Luke swallowed hard "Yes." He said calmly "I love her, Uncle Owen."

His Uncle raised his hand like he was going to strike him.

Suddenly a small wrinkled hand appeared on his uncles shoulder. "Owen, he is just a boy. He loves her." Beru said in a calm soothing tone. Her being there took all the tension and hate out of the air.

"That's the problem, he is only seventeen! He is too young for this." Owen shot back sternly.

"Luke honey, why don't you go up to your room so your uncle and I can talk." His aunt suggested.

"Yes! Go to your room, and stay there!" His uncle snapped.

Luke hated to be scolded, but he was a rebellious teenager and was always scolded by his uncle.

…...

He walked halfway up the steps up to his room, and stopped. He probably wouldn't come back here ever again. He couldn't take it anymore. His uncle was already threatening to put bars on his window, and put locks on the doors so her couldn't get out during the night. Plus he couldn't handle being away from Dakota any longer.

As soon as he got up to his room he jumped out his window, and landed smoothly on the soft sand.

He ran to his speeder, and was long gone by the time any of them knew he was gone.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

He jumped out of his speeder, Dakota was running out of the house toward Luke.

"How did it go?" She asked while hugging him.

Luke sighed "Terrible, I don't think I can go back there again, could I stay here?"

"Actually, that's what I was just about to ask you." Dakota said.

"Kota, what's wrong, you're trembling." Luke asked worriedly, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Luke." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled "Something wonderful has happened."

"What is it?" He said in a happy tone.

"Baby, I'm pregnant." She put her head on his chest, and hugged him.

He had never expected this, not at seventeen anyway. He was a child himself, how was he going to raise one?

"That's." He swallowed hard "Wonderful!" He smiled. His mind couldn't grasp the idea that he would become a father at such a young age. But at lease Dakota was the mother, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Come on, lets go inside." He said calmly as he grasped her hand.

She quickly kissed him, and they walked slowly walked into the living room arm in arm, where they found Ben meditating like a Jedi.

"This child will be very powerful." He told them while keeping his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked him.

"You are both strong with the force." Ben replied "Plus you are a¾" He was cut off by Dakota giving him a stern look.

"She is a what?" Luke asked.

Dakota sighed "There's something I haven't told you." She looked as if Luke had broken her heart right there.

"You can tell me anything." Luke said calmly.

"My mother was a person named Renesmeé. She was half Vampire, and half human. My father was Jacob Black, he was a Werewolf." She looked down in shame.

"I love you, and you being half Vampire, and half Werewolf can't change that." Luke said kindly.

"You two need to become Jedi knights so you can train this powerful child. He will also be a danger, if any Dark Lord finds him, that will be the end of life as we know it." Obi-Wan told them.

"You're going to train us.. Right?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Jedi Master Yoda will train you." Obi-Wan said.

"Yoda? We don't know of any Yoda?" Luke said.

"I'll take you there at the end of the week. You need to be trained."

…...

"But I don't want to go to Dagobah, I want to stay here with you where we can be safe." Luke complained as he laid down on Dakota's bed.

"You heard Ben." She said as she brushed her hair "We have to be trained."

"I just don't understand why he can't train us." Luke said.

Dakota had finished with her hair and laid down on top of Luke. "You're so stubborn." She said and kissed him.

"And you're not?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Not as much as you are." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"But that's one of the things you love about me right?" He joked.

"True." She giggled because he was lightly tracing the outline of her spine. It made her shiver.

"So what are we going to name our baby?" Luke asked.

Dakota smiled at the way that sounded, our baby. Something that was all theirs, and only theirs. Plus, Luke was the father. She knew that he would be a great father.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know, is it?" Luke asked.

"I think that maybe the name will just come to us one day." Dakota said as she gently got off of Luke and got under the covers.

Luke turned over on his side and rapped his arms around her. "Good night." He yawned.

Dakota smiled "Night." She said and closed her eyes.

…...


End file.
